Vexame capilar
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Nem sempre ter cabelo grande é bom... oneshot, twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.


**_Vexame capilar_**

O gêmeo mais velho acabara de acordar. Fora lavar seu rosto e comer alguma coisa. Quando de repente sentiu aquele famigerado abraço por trás...

- Uhn, Saga...!

Era Kanon. Pra variar, estava atacado logo de manhã cedo. Abraçava-o colando seu corpo ao dele, deslizando a mãos por seu torso bem definido...

- Kanon, os treinos...!

- Sempre os treinos! Vai, Saga, ainda faltam uns quarenta minutos...

- É o tempo que tenho de tomar banho e comer alguma coisa!

- Deixa o banho... deixa as coisas... me come, vai! Faça de mim seu desjejum!

- Não dá, Kanon...!

- Dá, sim... olha só como eu já estou...

Encostado daquele modo que estava no gêmeo, Saga sentiu logo em sua "retaguarda" um início de ereção. Ficou um pouco estimulado com aquilo, pois ali o que não faltava era estímulo... o gêmeo abraçando, a respiração dele roçando em sua nuca... aqueles braços, aquele volume ali atrás...

- Hum, Kanon... por que não veio na hora do almoço, quando a gente tem mais tempo?

- Fala isso pro meu "menino"... ele cisma de funcionar justo nas horas mais erradas!

- Não vai dar tempo...

- Eu faço rápido, vai...

- Rápido não tem graça...

- Tem sim... ao menos satisfaz um pouco, vá... aí a gente pode fazer melhor na hora do almoço!

- Ah, Kanon...!

O mais novo abaixou as calças do gêmeo e pegou com firmeza em seus glúteos... não dava... Saga não ia aguentar...

- Não vai dar tempo de transar, tomar banho e comer, Kanon! Uma dessas três coisas eu não vou poder fazer!

- Oras, deixe a comida pra depois...

- Você sabe que é importante comer de manhã!

- Comer a sua bunda... sei...!

Sem cerimônias e a seco, Kanon introduziu um dos dedos na entradinha do Saga, indo e voltando.

- Kanon, se você gozar dentro de mim vai ser mais complicado ainda pra eu me lavar!

- Você dá um jeito...

- Não, Kanon! - Saga virou de frente e disse aquilo com firmeza - Não vai dar!

O caçula olhou para o volume no meio das pernas do gêmeo.

- E vai sair com essa mala na rua? Os moleques vão rir pra caramba.

- Culpa sua, besta!

- Deixa eu te livrar desse volume, vai...

- Gozar dentro de mim, não! Vai dar trabalho depois pra lavar, já te falei!

- Hum... então... já sei, batemos uma punheta. Só pra "aliviar" mesmo. Mas... - e ao dizer isto, se encostou no corpo do gêmeo, de frente para ele - a gente pode bater junto... assim fica parecendo mais com sexo do que com masturbação. Que tal?

- Tá, tá, tá bom! Já que tenho de me livrar desse negócio mesmo... mas vai, vamos rápido!

Vendo-se autorizado para ter ao menos aquele contato, Kanon tomou o membro de Saga com a mão esquerda e "mandou ver". Saga abaixou um pouco mais as calças e mordeu os lábios, excitado. Só o Kanon mesmo pra fazê-lo esquecer do treino por alguns instantes...

Abaixou as calças de Kanon e começou a fazer o mesmo nele também. Ambos os gêmeos começaram a mover os quadris, querendo aplacar logo aquela tensão... e até mesmo Saga, que adorava as coisas devagar, ansiava logo pelo clímax.

- Ahn, Saga... isso... isso não dá a maior vontade de... de meter de fato?

- Dá... mas não temos tempo!

Para aplacar ainda mais aquela tensão imensa, Kanon foi até os lábios do gêmeo e o beijou com intensidade, sem parar a estimulação. Saga começou a gemer dentro do beijo, já não suportando mais também.

- Vai Saga, vai...! Vai, me punheta com força!

Sem resistir, Kanon juntou os dois membros, e as duas mãos, uma de Saga e outra de Kanon, se juntaram para continuar a estimulação. Houve uma hora em que nenhum dos dois sabia mais quem estava masturbando quem.

- Uhn, Saga...!

Kanon apertou os glúteos de Saga com a mão livre, depois subiu pras costas, pros ombros... o líquido de excitação saía de ambos os membros, se misturando a partir do momento em que saíam...

- Ahn Kanon, que punheta gostosa!

- Fala... fala mais sacanagem pra eu ouvir, fala...!

- Vai, tira leite do meu pau, seu... seu...!

- Xinga logo, Saga!

- Seu safado...!

- Safado não é xingamento...!

- Uuunnn, vai, bate mais, bate sem dó, acaba com a cabeça do meu pau!

- Isso... isso, pede mais!

- Me faz gozar bastante...! Ah!

- Caralho, que bom...!

Quase no mesmo segundo, ambos os irmãos atingiram o clímax. Fecharam os olhos, maravilhados com o prazer que uma simples masturbação conjunta podia lhes dar. Beijaram-se no meio daquele orgasmo forte, segurando nos braços um do outro com as mãos livres.

Após a sensação do clímax passar, Saga "acordou" e olhou pras horas.

- Caramba, Kanon! Vinte minutos! Deixa eu ir!

O mais novo olhou para os membros de ambos, ainda juntos... e viu apenas algum respingo de sêmen, mas... onde estava o "resto"?

- Saga? Isso tudo é o gozo de dois homens excitados como estávamos?

- Não me interessa, Kanon! Vou lá me banhar!

Sendo assim, o mais velho se separou do gêmeo e foi até seu banho. Só que Kanon ainda estava preocupado com aquilo...

- Saga, cadê o resto da porra?

- Não sei, nem quero saber! - o primogênito já havia entrado na banheira e se lavava de forma bem rápida, a fim de apenas tirar o vestígio de suor e fluidos que aquela "brincadeirinha" do Kanon pudesse ter ocasionado. Prendera os cabelos para trás e banhava apenas o corpo.

Kanon coçava a cabeça (de cima, claro):

- Mas que droga! Será que com a intensidade do gozo, a porra voou por aí?

Sem dar atenção àquele "dilema existencial" de Kanon, Saga logo saiu do banheiro, enfiando o primeiro par de calças que via na frente, e colocando apressadamente a blusa e as sandálias logo em seguida. Deu um jeito bem por cima no cabelo, pegou uma maçã na fruteira da cozinha e saiu correndo, pra chegar a tempo.

- Isso que dá, dar atenção às "exigências sexuais" fora de hora do Kanon! Humpf! E você, safado, veja se não demore! Você tem aprendizes a treinar e eles não têm o dia todo pra você!

Antes de sair, tomou a orelha de Kanon e puxou. Kanon gemeu de dor:

- Ai! Mas que besta!

Quando deu por si, Saga já estava correndo quase na velocidade da luz para o campo dos treinos.

- Humpf! Vou é tomar meu banho sossegado, comer sossegado e depois ir pros treinos. Eu, correr por aquela molecada? Mas tá!

E assim Kanon fez. Sentou confortavelmente na banheira e começou seu banho, sem no entanto deixar de pensar: onde estava a porra?

- Se a Lidiya ver o negócio por aí, vai ter um treco. Era bom tirar antes que ela chegasse! Mas onde foi parar?

Após o banho, comeu, se vestiu e foi aos treinos sem conseguir achar o espólio do gozo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chegou atrasadíssimo aos treinos. Os meninos não ousavam lhe contestar, mas olhavam com um certo olhar interrogativo: por que será que o mestre atrasara tanto daquela vez, se as casas eram perto dos campos de treino?

- Hum? E aí, pivetada! Tão olhando o quê? Comecem a puxar ferro, cacete! Ainda falta muito pra atingirem um patamar razoável e conseguirem manifestar um tico de cosmo que seja! Vamos, trabalhando, trabalhando, que não estou a fim de lidar com moleque folgado e molenga no meu grupo não!

Kanon se comportava feito um verdadeiro general. Supervisionava-os com mão de ferro, mas só conseguia pensar naquilo. E se a Lidiya voltasse? E se ela visse? E se ela pensasse coisas ao ver aquilo? E se desconfiasse do relacionamento ilícito dele e de Saga?

"Mas que coisa!", Kanon viu-se ralhando consigo próprio em pensamento. "Pareço o meu irmão ao ligar pra tanta bobagem! Deixa a porra pra lá, o máximo que pode acontecer é a criada ver, achar que um de nós 'bateu uma' sozinho, todo homem 'bate uma' de vez em quando e..."

- Er... senhor...

Um dos aprendizes lhe chamava. Kanon olhou, o semblante um tanto quanto enfezado.

- Que é? Tá difícil? Quem disse que aqui ia ser fácil?

- Não... não é isso não, senhor. É que... sabe, o seu cabelo?

- Sim? Que tem meu cabelo?

- É... tem uma coisa nele...

- Um fio de cabelo branco? Más já, rapaz? Acabei de fazer trinta e cinco anos, que droga! Me sinto ainda tão novo, e a velhice já vem bater...

- Não! Não é isso.

- Não? Que é então?

- Bem... acho melhor o senhor mesmo tirar, eu não quero encostar no seu cabelo assim...

- Onde está?

- Aqui, olha. Do lado direito. Isso. É uma coisa meio gosmenta, parece cuspe e...

A ficha caiu no mesmo instante. Era a porra! Kanon ficou vermelho, roxo, branco, tudo isso em menos de dez segundos. Em seguida, tomou coragem pra olhar. Era mesmo a porra, ali, grudenta, branquinha, parecendo cuspe só que bem mais consistente, densa e, como era de dois homens, em maior quantidade do que costumava vir...

- E-er... bom, eu vou lá na cisterna tirar essa coisa daqui. Pode voltar a treinar, moleque, pode ir lá! Mas não vão folgar e ficar parados só porque vou tirar a... a... a meleca aqui do cabelo! Mas que diabos, que será isso? Será que um pombo fez algo no meu cabelo enquanto vinha pra cá?

Kanon tentava disfarçar, mas o aprendiz sabia que não era cocô de pomba...

- Isso parece com outra coisa, senhor Kanon... parece...

- Tá, tá, moleque, deixa que eu me viro! Vai lá!

O menino voltou aos treinos. Kanon, vermelho como um pimentão, as faces ardendo de vergonha (isso porque ele não costumava ser pudico...), se dirigiu à cisterna e, furiosamente, começou a esfregar o cabelo com a água. Só que aquilo parecia realmente difícil de sair...

- Droga, mil vezes droga!

A cisterna ficava bem em frente ao campo de treinos do Saga. Ao ver Kanon ali, lavando os cabelos em público, o gêmeo se dirigiu até ele.

- E aí? Se atrasa pra caramba, mal chega e já vem aqui lavar a cabeça? Você que acordasse mais cedo e não tivesse idéias "sacanas" logo de manhã, pra não precisar lavar essa porcaria de cabelo aqui, enquanto deixa seus alunos sozinhos! Volte pro seu posto!

- Uhn, bem que eu gostaria! Mas não posso, eles vão ver! Um deles já viu!

- Viu o quê, besta?

- A porra, Saga! Veio parar no meu cabelo!

Ao escutar aquilo, Saga até mesmo se assustou. Mas depois olhou, viu um rastro "branquinho" no meio dos fios do Kanon, rastro esse que custava pra sair... e caiu na risada.

- Tá rindo do quê?

- Ora, ora! Isso é pra você aprender a se centrar nos treinos de manhã!

- Até parece que fui só eu! Tem porra sua aqui também!

- Tem, mas quem começou a me atentar? Você, oras! Mas como foi parar aí?

- No mínimo alguma mecha de cabelo foi pra frente na hora do rala-e-rola, e o resto é história! Putz, não sai de jeito nenhum!

- Espera, tem um sabonete bem aqui.

Saga retirou uma espécie de "pedra" da construção da cisterna, retirou um sabonete dali e entregou ao gêmeo. O mesmo esfregou o cabelo com força, tirando enfim aquela coisa branca e incômoda dali.

- Un! E ainda falta enxaguar!

- Pois então! Bem feito, agora vai ficar com o cabelo duro feito pedra por causa do sabonete! Agora tchau, besta! Vou voltar a treinar os meus meninos. E vê se se cuida!

- Eu se fosse você cuidava desse traseiro! Oras, por não ter gozado aí é que aconteceu tudo isso!

Saga riu e voltou a seu próprio campo de treinos. Kanon, após enxaguar tudo, voltou com os cabelos pingando ao seu treino. Tentava posar de "durão", mas todos estranharam aquele cabelo molhado, escorrendo água até o chão. O gêmeo de Saga ainda tentou torcer os cabelos, mas eles continuaram pingando mesmo assim. Apenas o primeiro aprendiz, o que lhe avisara da "coisa estranha" no cabelo, entendia aquela molhação repentina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Do jeito que estava envergonhado, até perante Saga, nem almoçar em casa Kanon foi. Apenas chegou de noite, o cabelo já seco, morrendo de fome.

- Só agora o Kaninho aparece em casa...?

- Pois é! Tirei o atraso treinando os moleques durante a hora de almoço. Satisfeito?

- Não. Faça as coisas na hora certa, não na hora errada e tudo atabalhoadamente, deixando até de comer. Que coisa! Assim vai ficar desnutrido, e os meninos também! A rotina diária já é fisicamente puxada; comendo mal então...

- Pois é. Amanhã regularizamos tudo, E Lidiya, veio?

- Veio, limpou a casa, fez comida, normal. E... Kanon...

- Que foi?

- E o negócio do cabelo...? Ninguém falou mais nada?

- Ah, nem me fale nisso! Os moleques não se atrevem a me perguntar as coisas. E eu não falo é nada! Então quero que pensem o que desejarem!

Saga riu.

- Bem que o Kaninho vai pensar duas vezes antes de querer fazer essas punhetices apressadas de manhã...

- É, vou pensar bem mesmo! Vou é pensar em comer a sua bunda, pra não arriscar voar um monte de porra pra tudo quando é lado!

- Pois sim! Até parece que consegue me convencer!

- Acha que não...?

- Por que não tenta...?

- Vou é tentar agora, seu besta. E vou conseguir!

Rindo, Saga deitou no sofá da sala e chamou Kanon para o amor. Entregou-se de boa vontade, usufruindo de mais aquele fogo do gêmeo... e ao menos daquele modo eles podiam usufruir do prazer sem se preocupar com o "espólio", se ele poderia se perder por aí ou não... porque o mais novo se derramaria dentro de seu lindo gêmeo.

_FIM _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Uma besteirinha feita numa assentada só, na hora do almoço! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
